Hacked Diary
by deadfinalpower
Summary: Can I be saved? This darkness that I embrace every single day is growing. Will you be the light that blows the dark away? Would you become the one that fills this emptiness in my heart?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story will not exactly follow everything in the story, so if you find fault with my story, I apologize in advance. Then again, why should I apologize if I'm the one writing this? This IS a fanfiction so I can write whatever the hell I want. If you have a problem, feel free to leave comments, review, etc… Enjoy my story if you made it past my author's note.

Why is that I feel like I want to drown myself in knowledge? I want to run from the emptiness in my heart. There is nothing that is filling that emptiness, and I expect too much from life. I want to find someone that could understand me, entertain me, keep me happy, and make me feel like I'm not empty. I want that person to make me feel like I'm not always alone. I know that there are people that love and care for me, but I want someone to be exclusively mine and only mine. I always do that with my friends, and it doesn't work out as I hoped. It never works the way I hope it to.

I drown myself in books always trying to escape reality. Pretending to understand the people inside these two dimensional walls. Pretending that I am them, and I have a mission in life. But when I come back, I'm just regular old me. I'm just someone that goes with the flow, not seen or heard. Even though I have friends, I feel like they don't understand me enough to actually cheer me up. I wear a mask every time I see them. The mask is something that always works. It lets them see what they want to see, but wearing the mask is strenuous. I have to convey what they want to hear, and tell my own opinions that they don't matter. I have to make it look like I'm somebody that actually cares about what happens to them.

Can I be saved? This darkness that I embrace every single day is growing. Will you be the light that blows the dark away? Would you become the one that fills this emptiness in my heart? Would you be the one that brings me back to normal? When can I see the light? Will that day even come? But for now I am me, and I can only do what I have been doing like always. Putting on a mask, smashing my own feelings into nothingness, and make myself seem happy for others. I sigh, waiting for that day to come. When will it happen? I hope it happens very soon. I'm not sure I can last till that day though. I just need some hope.

Raito typed this into his computer as he sighed. It was really a lonely life he led. It was his personal diary he kept stored in his computer. It had a pass code that was very hard to hack into, but somehow one person had happened to hack into it. He had his diary edited, but somehow that same person happened to read the ones before his quick editing. Now he didn't know what to do. This person that hacked into the computer was confusing him so much. What did this person want from him? And exactly what did it have to do in relation to his diary? He shut his diary, and he set up more locks knowing that same person would probably hack into it once more. At least the extra locks offered some peace of mind if not any. Raito shut down his computer, and he undressed to change into his sleeping apparel. He got into his bed with a gloom about him. He was upset to begin with, but the hacker made it amplified.

He woke up the next morning early and ready to go to the headquarters. Of course he didn't expect what today's events could have been.

He walked into the headquarters with no clue to what the confusion was about. There was a flurry of activity going, and there was a bit of arguing going on. His father was yelling at Ryuzaki for some reason, and he heard his name mentioned. He made his way over to them, and he tried to listen in to their conversation. "I will not have you lock my son up for investigation purposes!" L sighed exasperatedly and glanced at me.

"May I ask you opinion Raito?" He looked at me expectantly as if I would give in to his will. I didn't see what was wrong with it.

"I see no damage that could be done. After all, I'm not Kira." I smiled brilliantly at Ryuzaki, and his eyes showed some calculations going on.

"Raito, you don't have to listen to him. You don't have to do this! Listen to me son. I don't think it would be good for you at all. There's so much that can go wrong with your imprisonment. You're growing adult and locking you up for an extended period of time wouldn't be good for you health." My father shook me a little desperate. I considered saying no, but what fun would that be? This was a challenge that was waiting for me to unfold. Another game to play where I might not win, but it would be worth playing. Would I break or will he give up first?

"Father I see no harm. If I make it through, then it will prove my innocence. Don't worry about me. Don't you want me to be free from these false accusations so strongly forced upon me?" I could see my father's resolve crumbling under the weight of my words.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose as if he was gaining a headache. "I see then. I say it is safe to proceed with your word Raito." Ryuzaki smirked slightly at the end of our exchange.

"Follow me Raito." I did as he said and trailed behind him. Cameras were everywhere as we walked down the stair to what I presumed to be my soon to be imprisonment chamber. I was led to a white washed room where only a bed and a toilet were present. "Give me your hands," Ryuzaki instructed. I stuck my hands out in front of me as he pulled out some handcuffs, and they were clicked onto my wrists. I looked at him questioning, but there was no explanation. I was shoved into the chamber roughly, and I ended up stumbling in as the metal door grated shut. It was a solid steel door that had a small opening. Through that opening Ryuzaki's words floated in. "You will stay here until further notice. You will not need to worry about food and water for they will be provided periodically." The opening was shut off as Ryuzaki disappeared. I walked over to the bed and flopped down onto it. I wonder if I can last in here. There's nothing to do but sit or lie down on the bed. I chose to do the latter for fear of back aches later in the day. The bed surprisingly was softer than it had appeared in the stolid room. My thoughts wandered to yesterday's diary. What would the hacker gain from reading my diary? All he can get is a slot of time that I had experienced, and that is it. The hacker doesn't get any personal information, just my feelings. What good would that do for him? Nothing else would be revealed.

I soon grew bored of my thought process and decided to drift to sleep. At least I won't be bored in my dreams. I shut my eyes, and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm not a very tech person so if I get something wrong. Try to imagine the meaning of what I'm trying to say.

I opened my eyes to the blinding white of the room I was confined in. I didn't like the décor of this place, but maybe Ryuzaki wanted to feel the unease seep into my being. I lifted my bound hands up experimentally and felt my shoulders crack from the sudden use. I didn't like the fact I had to be bound in such a manner, but I wasn't bound with my hands behind my back. I at least had some control in my position. But then again, this was a battle of power. Between me and Ryuzaki, the one who will come out on top was still being changed almost every instant. For now he may be topping me, but he will be forcefully brought down.

"What are you thinking?" Ryuzaki's voice suddenly permeated the silence. I looked around for the source, but I knew he would be prepared for anything. He must have hidden an intercom somewhere in the room along with cameras and microphones.

"How I'm power crazy sometimes." I smiled at how truthful my answer was.

"Really?" Was I not supposed to not detect the curiosity emanating from his monotonous question? Well it may be accountable because of my emotional state yesterday.

"Yes." My answer was so short and simple.

"Elaborate please."

"No." I waited for him to answer, and nothing happened. I guess he will stop bothering me for the day. I rolled over on my stomach and bent my knees so my butt was in the air. I stretched forward and felt my back cracking as I did. I flopped back down on my stomach. Wonder what he would be thinking right now. How long was I sleeping? What time was it? Well I came in the morning around ten, so it should be about night time of the same day. Maybe it was around ten or somewhere around there. My stomach rumbled slightly, and as if right on cue Watari waltzed into the room with a tray of food. He placed it beside me, and left as quickly as he came.

When the door shut, I carefully got up so as to not disturb the food. On the tray was a bowl of broth. Wow… Was I supposed to eat this every day? I knelt on the floor and picked up the spoon. I could barely keep in the irritation because of the situation I was in. I could feed myself, but it was a bit of a struggle. When I finished the broth, I could tell Ryuzaki must have been amused with my struggles. The usually cool Raito, struggling to broth with his hands bound. I hate that man! The door grated open, and Watari collected the tray. I was left in silence again to sulk for no reason.

This. Is. Going. To. Be. Very. Hard. To. Handle. My anger was getting the best of me right. I want to type it out into my diary. Man I wish I had my laptop. And yet again my thoughts wandered to the hacker. Oh how I wished to kill that person. Intruding upon my private matters and so very honest written out feelings. How I felt like I was violated when I found someone had hacked into my diary. It was all so infuriating when I couldn't do anything to stop it. Who was smart enough to do this to me? Who would be so blatantly challenging me? Then it dawned on me. The only person rivaling my own wit…. Ryuzaki. Why didn't I see this sooner?

"Aaaahhh!" I banged my head against the soft bed out of frustration. I'm so stupid! I kept banging my head until I got dizzy from the stupidity of it all. I got up stumbling a little and laid upon the bed with nothing else to do. "Exactly what is there to live for in life?  
I have been knocked down so many times,  
Endlessly I must pick myself up.  
But at what cost?  
Eternal sorrow will continue plaguing me.  
Loneliness will settle further.  
I know my goals and move toward them.  
It is very unsettling.  
This world that requires so much to be treated as an equal.  
Must I work for that to happen?  
Everything is demanding.  
Like people say "Money makes the world go round".  
I know it is mostly true.  
You need money to further the process of equality.  
Money can only go so far though.  
What do I live for?  
Is it to make money?  
Everybody does that.  
So why do I feel so empty working towards the future?  
My emotions are void.  
I'm stuck working towards that goal." I said my poem out loud even though it had no relevance to anything at the moment.

"Why do you say that Raito?" Ryuzaki's voice came once again. I chuckled.

"Does it matter? This has nothing to do with the case. I was bored is all." I actually felt this way, but a little lie won't hurt. It was in truth nothing about the Kira case at hand.

"'Loneliness will settle further.' Is that really what you think?"

"Do you need to overanalyze everything I say? The words just flowed. I wasn't thinking."

"Why poetry?"

"Why not? The language is fascinating, and I am at best an amateur. I still have a way to go when I want to find the meaning of a poem. It's just excitable." I had no idea as to why I was explaining myself. Maybe it was the fact that I had absolutely no one to speak with on the same level of intelligence.

"I see." When he said that, I took it as the end of the conversation. I flipped onto my back and considered my state. I was finally calm after reciting the poem and talking to Ryuzaki. Even if he might have hacked into my diary, I felt at peace somehow. Right now there wasn't anything to be angry for. I was shielded from the strenuous tasks I usually do every day. Why didn't I see I didn't have to keep up my pretense the whole time I was imprisoned. It was useless anyhow. Ryuzaki already figured my mask was already in place. I didn't need to keep it up inside my cell. I could think of this as a release. I didn't need to do anything for anybody, and nobody required anything from me.

I stared at the unmoving ceiling feeling so calm and content where I was. I could feel myself drift into a restful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I am so sorry that I took so long to update, but I didn't have any internet on my computer. I wish I could have updated on my phone, but that would require a lot of effort which I am not willing to spend. So once again I say sorry to my viewers (if I have any -sobs- ), and please don't give up on me. Please also note that the next few chapters I am writing will be very confusing emotionally. So if my writing contradicts with itself please just go with the flow.

I woke up serene in the darkened room. I felt so relaxed, and I hadn't felt so in a long time. I sat up, but reality started to conflict with me. My shoulder popped from the sudden movement, and I could feel my stiff muscles ache with each little movement I made. I tried to stretch out my muscles but to no avail it still ached, but it was bearable for now. In the future, I believe it will not be so bearable. It must have been the third day of my imprisonment or was it the second day? Let me see... it was noon when I first got here. So the last time I woke up it would have been evening of the first day, and I had only been awake for a few hours. So that would make it the second day then. Just two days... it's so boring here. I wish I had something to do other than lazing around in my cell.

"Finally awake Raito?" His voice filtered into the silent room, and it was eerie how his voice seems to fit with the dark room.

"Of course." I didn't exactly want to talk to him, but he was the only thing that could keep me entertained before I fell asleep again.

"Why are you so cold today Raito? You revealed so much in our conversation yesterday." His voice seeped into my head questioning my mood as of now.

"How would you know if that was the truth or not? I could have been lying straight to your face the whole time, and it could have been a scheme for all that mattered." Why not spout out some nonsense? I can't seem to an use an ounce of my usual brilliance anyways.

"... How would I know if you were lying or not? Why should I reveal to you my own techniques of knowing or not? I just know. No doubt about it." It sounded so perverse the way he said it. Like he knew me enough to deduce when I was actually telling the truth or not. I scoffed at the idea, trying to hide the small hint of panic rising within me. I didn't want to be known so well, and I didn't expect to be so emotional to him. I didn't think he would pick up on it, but he **was** the world's greatest detective. It was possible that he could have picked it up easily. I need to watch my emotions, or I might slip up like yesterday. "I take your silence as aquesince. How are you feeling right now?"

"How do you think I feel?" The angry tone I gave him didn't sound harsh enough. I wanted to make him back off, intimidated. How I wish I could see how he would react to what I said! If only I was with him in person...

"I apologize for the dismal condition you are in, but I must remind you, you are a suspect." I rolled my eyes. I didn't need to be reminded every time. "Let's converse on more friendly lines."

I chuckled a little. "Friendly? Really?" I said sarcastically. Why would I want to be friendly?

"Yes, I consider you my friend. My only friend," his voice sounded somewhat sincere, but I couldn't tell. He has always been a mystery. ...I'm his only friend. I felt a little touched at this little phrase... Wait! You can use this against him. I smiled a little.

"You consider me a friend?" I asked hopeful. I needed to misguide him, so I can take him down. It may have been deceiving, but what was I to do with this revealing information about my rival?

"Yes Raito. I consider you my friend." I beamed even more completing the little act for now. "Tell me, Raito, how do you feel being suspected as Kira?"

"How do I feel? Let me see..." I gathered my thoughts. If I do this right, I might get his pity. "I feel like I have been wronged. I don't feel that I have done anything wrong but being blamed for something I didn't do... It hurts. Especially if evidence points at you so clearly." I backed up into the wall, leaning onto it for a little support. "Being blamed for so many deaths, it weighs on you. Even if it wasn't true, people that won't believe in you will still hate you, even if you may be innocent. Being a suspect is something they wouldn't care about. As long as they have someone to hate, to blame, they want justice. They want their loved ones death to be justified. They don't want their loved ones to be a stepping stone for this utopia **Kira** is trying to create." I spat the name in disgust. I could feel some tears prickling my eyes. My eyes watery. Isn't this a little too much of an act? But the stronger it is, the more genuine it seems. I let a tear fall for the effect I wished for. "It is disgusting what he is doing. Killing the innocent for this utopia where people will have no free will in fear of the death that awaits them. It hurts so much." I sobbed softly but loud enough for it to be heard.

It was silent in the room as I tried to stifle my sobs. It seemed to true to be an act, but did it have the desired effect? I lowered my head, pretending that I didn't want to be seen crying. Tears plopped onto the sheets leaving damp circles. I brought my hands to my eyes, and the hand cuffs jangled as I did. I wiped away my tears with a frustrated air around me, as if I was angry at myself for crying so easily. I looked pitiable right now. "Why?" The voice sounded so close I lifted my head. He sounded like he was right beside me.

"What do you mean?" I was confused. Why what?

"You know even as convincing as that looked, I will not be fazed by it." I cringed on the inside but chose to look devastated by his words. Damn it! It didn't work at all! "If you believe that you're little pity act will clear your name, think otherwise. I may be a friend, but catching Kira is my job and priority. Friends that are suspected will be treated as such." I felt hurt by his words. I thought friends were supposed to be nice to each other, even if they were suspected of something. Where was the unwavering faith?

...But then again, I was trying to ... What was my objective in the beginning? Oh yeah... I wanted to get closer to him and bring about his downfall. That's right... That didn't exactly seem like what I really wanted. What did I want from him? I was confused, really confused. "Why are you so quiet now? Did something strike true?" Conviction in the voice, I didn't want to respond. I turned cold, and I slumped onto the bed curling into a ball. My brain shut down.

It was dark. Really dark. I felt threatened. I felt scared... like a little child. I curled into myself hoping someone would save me. "Help me." I heard small whispers and whimpers, and I noticed it came from my own mouth. I cried softly wanting some warmth and comfort.

"Shh... Don't worry. I will help you." A soothing voice came from somewhere, but I couldn't find it. I peered from over my arms and scanned the area for the voice. "Over here." A blindingly bright light appeared ahead, and I shut my eyes. I teared slightly from the sudden light, but I warily glanced at the light. A figure stood there with their hand extended towards me, and I felt this enormous relief. I got up and reached for the hand, but it disappeared. I heard laughter, and I had a spot light suddenly directed at me.

"Hands up where we can see them." I did as they said, but what was happening? It was so confusing. Faceless figures grabbed at me, securing me with handcuffs. I was led off further into the darkness as maniacal laughter followed me. I was scared and confused. Two things that heighten each other, and it wasn't a good feeling either.

It was cold, very cold. I wanted some warmth, but there wasn't any from anyone. A figure emerged from a dark corner, and it caught my eye. I recognized that black tuff of hair. "Ryuzaki, help me." He walked towards me indifferent as always.

He sneered at me. It hurts. So much... "Me? Help you? You wish. I, the world's greatest detective help the lowliest being of the planet? You must be dreaming." He stalked off laughing loudly into the darkness. Pain everywhere... especially where my chest was. I clutched it pathetically. Another figure emerged.

This time it was Ryuk. "Ryuk help me," I said softly.

Ryuk chuckled. "Help you? Your time is up Raito. You made a promise with me, remember? It was fun while it lasted." The Death Note was in his hands, and the pen ran across the page filled with many other names that I had written in my quest for a utopia.

"Wait no! I don't want to die! Ryuk please just help me out of this place. I can do more killing for you. Please!"

He laughed even more at me. "It's too late for you Raito. You held up your bargain, and now I'll uphold mine. Oh, lookie here. 40 seconds already. Bye." He disappeared and I fell. It hurt so much. It hurts so much. Black on black. Nothing but black. I couldn't feel. There was nothing to feel. I tried to look around, but there wasn't a head for me to move. I wanted to move, but there was no body to move. I wanted to scream, but there was no voice for me to use. It was nothingness, just like Ryuk promised. I couldn't go to heaven or hell. I was stuck in the nothingness left to perish.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Confusing is it not?

It was nothingness. How was I thinking though? I felt a shaking sensation throughout my body. Warmth emanating from my fingertips. What was happening? "Raito!" A voice boomed hurting me, but how was I hurting? I shouldn't be feeling anything... I felt even more shakes, and the black crumbled. It was dark, but it wasn't as foreboding as it was in the nothingness. "Raito!" My eyes opened with no effort, and I saw a figure. It was shaking me violently, and I felt very disoriented. I was still being shaken, and I couldn't focus very well. My vision was swimming as was my head. I was put back down on the bed I was curled upon, and a light was flashed into my eyes. I gasped loudly and shut my eyes quickly in response. Thoughts ran through my head. What happened? It was just a dream wasn't it? But it seemed so real… It was very depressing... I had really craved warmth, love... Ryuzaki's...love... The light was dimmed, and I opened my eyes slowly. I adjusted to the dim light, and I could see Ryuzaki barely.

Something wet ran down my face, and my vision blurred once more. Tears... "Raito... why do you cry?" 

"It hurts so much. I cry because there is no love." I made no sense right now, but I didn't care. If he figured it out, he figured it out.

"Love? Why do you speak such words? What is wrong with you?" I heard some hint of concern, but I chose to ignore it.

I repeated once more, "There is no love. No warmth. Nothing. It hurts so much." I craved so much from him, but did I deserve to have it? Even with all I had done, can it be fixed and forgiven?

"Where does it hurt?" I felt his fingers wiping my tears that fell, but I didn't stop the tears at all. I curled even further trying to bury myself into the bed, but all I could do was turn away from him. Turn away from the warmth that I craved... the love. It was impossible. Ryuzaki couldn't love a murderer like me. He couldn't be friends with me, even if he proclaimed otherwise. The bed dipped underneath his weight, and I could feel him so close to me. Almost touching but not. Eyes piercingly searching for any pain that could be fixed, but it was all mental. All of it emotional. There wasn't anything he could fix. Not even the world's greatest detective, being the social recluse he was, would be able to fix it.

It was like a chant. "It hurts..." I didn't reveal where it hurt, but I didn't want him to know. I was forcibly flipped over, and Ryuzaki hovered above me. I lay on my back with his breath fanning my face. I knew I looked broken then, tears streaming down my face, clutching my chest with my bound hands, and trying to not face him. His ebony eyes looked me in the eyes. I desperately didn't want to face him. I didn't want him to see the starving creature in front of him.

"I will only repeat this once more. Where does it hurt?" His words were terse, and it stung. I didn't answer. I continued looking away from him. He grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him, I wanted to struggle, but I had no strength for it.

"You can never understand." Tears fell more urgently. My words were thick with so much sorrow that had erupted almost instantly from the place that it was locked. It shouldn't have happened. Emotions were supposed to be deep within never in my reach. I was supposed to be a machine, no emotion to be shown. Yet, here I am with sorrow in my words. Longing making itself known in my eyes. Starved for attention that I clearly didn't have enough of. "I can't explain it. You can never understand." He pet my head as I cried. It was just a little gesture, but it meant so much to me. Could I hope for anything if not nothing? Will anything be possible in the future? Or will I be put on the death row?

"It's ok." His words were void of emotion.

Something snapped inside of me. Was it my heart? "I'm sorry... I'm... Kira..." Ryuzaki stopped his petting, and I wanted to feel his hands upon my head once more. He backed away quickly, and the warmth disappeared also. "Will I die now?" A door slammed in the silence, and I cringed. Of course. What did I expect from him? Understanding? Pity? My life? So bitter... just forty seconds. I laughed. I was dying. Crying and laughing. I must be a madman. "Hahahahahahahahaha!" I flailed my arms and legs wildly. Intense pain from the heart, and everything ceased. It was over. "Ryuzaki, I love you..." My dying words. Ironic.


	5. Chapter 5

-Raito Yagami's funeral-

People cried. It wasn't released that Raito was Kira. Ryuzaki didn't want to bring any shame to his family publicly, but they were notified. Raito died by his own hands. His name was found in the Death Note, which was discovered sitting on his bed on the day of his death. People stood in the rain that chilled everybody, but Ryuzaki didn't feel it at all from where he stood. Far away to be noticed from the big group of people surrounding Raito's grave. He hurt so much but didn't show it. Watari held an umbrella over their heads, but it didn't help much. They were still both drenched by the rain. Soichiro walked up to the podium and the attention was on him. His loud voice pierced the silent graveyard.

"Raito was a fine son. The best son I could ever ask for. He was brilliant. He was kind. He had such a bright future. He could have worked alongside me. All the good work we could have done..." there he broke off due to a breakdown, and his wife ushered him off the stage. After that everyone said the few words they could muster before breaking down like Soichiro. It was really over. Wasn't it? It was over soon enough. The group dispersed slowly, people dragging the others that couldn't walk without stopping to cry. Ryuzaki and Watari walked over to his grave, the only ones left there. Ryuzaki kneeled to the floor, gently placing white lilies on the grave.

"Why did you have to say that?" The question hung in the air. It would never be answered. Ryuzaki whispered ever so softly, "I loved you too." A tear dropped onto the grave, and Ryuzaki quickly wiped his tears.

"Let's go Ryuzaki." He nodded and followed Watari into the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

But is it really over? What if the Death Note Ryuzaki had found was a fake? It could have been a conspiracy all along.

-the moment Raito died-

I laughed. I was dying. Crying and laughing. I must be a madman. "Hahahahahahahahaha!" I flailed my arms and legs wildly. Intense pain from the heart, and everything ceased. It was over. "Ryuzaki I love you..." My dying words. Ironic.

-the moment before Raito died- Ryuzaki's POV

Ryuzaki slipped a pill into Raito's mouth without his notice, and it dissolved right away. It should work soon. 40 seconds. I left knowing the result. He would 'die'. I watched him flailing and laughing. Did he know or was it something else? "Ryuzaki I love you..." his dying words. I smiled. It went perfectly.

-at Raito Yagami's funeral-

It rained on a sullen day like this. How fitting. The group dispersed, and we made our way to the grave. I placed the lily on his grave, and a tear fell. "Why did you have to say that?" This was whispered and only meant to be heard by him. "I loved you too."

"Let's go Ryuzaki." I followed Watari. I had to wait. Only a few more minutes. The gates closed, and we made our way back into the graveyard. It already started. Raito was already dug out. I saw a pill placed in his mouth, and a little color returned to his pale ghastly face. I felt a little relieved. The hard part was over. Raito's body was replaced with more dirt and a fake skeleton. The grave was left exactly the way we found it except Raito wasn't in it. He was very much alive.

-a few hours later- Raito's POV

It was cold. Very cold. But this enveloping warmth was comforting. I snuggled closer to it. I could feel a hand running through my hair, and it was very soothing. It felt so good. I felt content. Was this how nothing really felt like? Shouldn't it feel more torturous? I shot my eyes open in shock. "What the hell?" I croaked out loud. My throat was very dry, and it hurt to speak so loudly.

"Shh..." was murmured into my ear. I noticed I was being held to someone's chest. "It's all over. You're free." I was confused. Shouldn't I be dead? Not alive? Didn't Ryuk kill me?

"What?" I'm free?

"You'll be living with me always. In secret, you'll live helping with my cases. This is something I think you will agree to. Considering the other choice is to return to the coffin." I clung to him pathetically, and he chuckled. I could hear his heart beat, and the laughter shook his being. It was comforting here.

"I l-love you." It felt good saying it to him.

"I know. I love you too."


End file.
